


Why can't you see what I really am ?

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Season/Series 01, Trans Varian (Disney), Transphobia, quirin is a bad father, the first time i writte in english, varian needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Au where Varian success in liberating his father. But the reaction of Quirin is not what he had expected.I'm sorry for my bad English... But I hope you'll enjoy anyway.





	1. Awaking

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already said that in the resume but my English is really bad. If you see some mistakes please tell it to me. It's the first time I write in English.
> 
> I already post this story on Tumblr (Billstuny) Please check it, I draw a lot of Fanart with Varian and stuff...

The hairs of the princess were shining in the dark of the laboratory. Her screaming filled the room, while the machine of Varian was drilling the Amber.

 

" What ?! Why ?! " Yelled Varian. The Amber no seem to be even cracked. The young alchemist tried again. Stronger.

 

The princess collapsed to the ground.

 

" Stop it ! She can't take anymore ! " Yelled the king.

" Rapunzel ! " Exclaimed the queen.

 

But Varian wasn't listening. He wanted to break this rocks. He will. 

 

" I can do it ! I wasn't wrong ! I wasn't wrong ! " He yelled for himself. He closes his eyes and pushed harder against the Amber. 

 

A flash. 

No sound, no movement. Juste a horrible silence and a lot of smoke.

 

" Rapunzel ! Are you okay ? " The queen screamed. 

" Mom ? What happened ? How can you be free ? " Rapunzel said when she woke up.

" Pascal brought me the antidote. " She taked her daughter in her arms. " Varan's machine broke up. I saw your father, he's fine, he's looking for help outside. " 

" And Varian ?! What happened to him ?! " Rapunzel asked. 

" I don't know. The smoke and steam are too big per see anything. " She said.

 

They sudently heared a sound. Like a little crying. 

" Dad ... Dad ! " Varian was screaming. This voice was full of happiness. " I did it ! I did it ! "

 

One only thing can make the young alchemist screaming as that.

 

" Quirin must be free. " Whispered the queen Ariana. " It's incredible... He broke the Amber. "

 

Rapunzel standed up and ran to see a wonderful show: Varian's father was free, for real.  
But the expression on his face wasn't what she had waiting for. He looked angry.

 

" Dad ! Daddy ! " Varian yelled. " I'm so happy ! " Tears were falling on his face. " Make I you proud of me ? " He finally whispered.

" Variana.... What.Is.Happening.Here ?! "

" I-I... I am saving you... from the rocks.... " Varian answered.

" Wrong ! You're just doing what you HAVE to do ! " He yelled, furious. " Did you forgot that is YOU who stuck up me in this thing in the first place ?! " 

 

Tears flowed in abundance on the kid's cheeks. " I-I'm sorry father... I'm so sorry. " He stammered. " I was j-just trying to b-break the black r-rocks.... I-I don't w-wanted to... " 

" Shut up you freak ! " Le old man screamed.

" Y-yes sir... " Varian stopped to talk imediately. 

 

Rapunzel wasn't believe her hears. She never talk with Quirin but seeing with witch hardeur Varian tried to help him, she believed he were a good father. Apparently no. And ... Why he called him 'Variana' ?

 

" Quirin ? How are you ? I'm so glad you're free ! " Rapunzel yelled, trying to understand the situation. 

" Princess ! " Quirin knelt down as a mark of respect. " I sorry for what my daughter did when I wasn't here. " 

Rapunzel gasped. " You're daughter ? What do you mean ? " She looked at the alchemist. " Varian are you ...? " 

" No ! I-i... I'm sorry... I.... " He cried.

" Variana did you said everyone that you were a boy again ?! What wrong with you ?! " 

" B-but... I am a b-boy.... " He wispered slowly.

" What did you say you monster !? "

" N-nothing sir... " Varian answered.

" That's better. " He caught Varian's arms " Now you come with me. We have a lots of things to talk about. "

 

At this moment, the queen arrived. She looked Quirin, Varian and finally Rapunzel. She obviously heard the conversation. 

 

" Quirin ! Goodness you're alive ! I thought you were dead. " She smiled at him. " Thanks God Varian was able to break the stones. " She looked Rapunzel, a way to say to her: 'I will try to understand what is happening with him. You, take care of the child. '

Rapunzel smiled, a way to say 'yes'. 

 

" Quirin, you must sit down, there's a lots of things happened when to were stuck in the rocks. "

" Of course your majesty. " He answered and took a sit. 

" Well... " She begins to take about everything and nothing, a perfect opportunity for Rapunzel to talk to Varian. 

 

She approached him quietly. He was crying. Sat on the ground.

 

" Varian ? Are you... Okay ? " She tried.

" Let me alone ! " He tried to tell but his voice was too much broken to talk.

" Please Varian, I just want to help you. "

" It's too late princess ! " He yelled, pathetically " Now I have my father, I don't need you anymore. " He looked at her, and his look was full of angrier and... Fear. 

" I swear you Varian... I know something wrong with your father. Is he always as that ? " 

 

Varian didn't answered, he just cried more, hiding his head in his knees.

 

" Please, we don't have a lot of time. " She cried.

" I... I thought... If I did something incredible, he were proud of me.... But I was wrong. " He looked at Rapunzel with a look full of fear. " I thought he could see what I really are... But he don't even know me... He thinks I'm a girl, no matter how much time I say I'm a boy. " He cried. " I'm so sorry princess... I so s-sorry... Please ... L-let m-me alone ... "

" Varian, if you come with me, I promise, I'll forgotten all bad things you did... Just, let me help you... " She showed him her hand.

 

The little boy looked at the hand, hesitating. Finally he took her and stood up. 

 

" Princess... I-i'm so sorry... " He cried.

" It's fine... Now come with me... Quietly. " 

" Y-yes... " He answered.

 

Varian smiled a bit. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe capture the queen and steal the flower wasn't good ideas. Maybe Rapunzel will save him. Well he hopes so.

Maybe everything gonna be alright.


	2. Awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian awake

Darkness.

 

" -ri- "

 

Loneliness.

 

" -rian ! "

 

Cold... Too cold...

 

" -arian ! Va- "

 

Wait... Where am I ?

 

" -iddo ! Plea- "

 

Wha-what is happening here ?

 

" -ake up ! Pl- "

 

Who's screaming ?

 

" -ease ! Var- "

 

Stop screaming, I gonna have a headache.

 

" -orry... Varian...I'm so sorr- "

 

Wait... Who's Varian ?

 

" -on't leave me... Please ! I'm s- "

 

It's me ? 

 

" -will fix everything. I promise ! Va- "

 

Dad...

 

" -t's okay... I-i promise ! I'm so sorry... Please... "

 

D-daddy....

 

" -ease wake up ! You're safe now ! Please ! Don't leave me ! I'm so- "

 

I'm s-sorry....

 

 

(Awaking)

 

 

Varian opened his eyes. Everything was cold and dark. He heard voices. He knew theses voices. 

 

" Varian ?! Oh my ! His awake ! Rapunzel comme here ! " 

 

He suddenly remembered. Fly- Eugene... It was engene's voice. 

 

" Varian ! I was so scared ! How do you feel ? Are you hurt anywhere ? "  
" Calm down raps. He's just awaking, let him time. " An other voice answered.

 

" C-cassy ? " Varian groaned.  
" Yes Varian. It's me. " Cassandra answered. " Why do you only remember this name ? " She whispered to Rapunzel.

 

Rapunzel ignored the comment and tried to talk to the youth alchemist. 

 

" Varian ? Can you talk ? Are you hurt anywhere ? " She asked.  
" W-where... M-my... D-da.... Dad ? " He asked, ignoring the question.

 

The three friends where shocked but Engene answered.

 

" He's with the queen and the king. In the other side of the castle. "   
".... Good. " Whispered Varian with a reassured smile. But his smile melted quickly when he remembered what happened before.

 

" I'm s-sorry ... " He hiccupped. " So... So...sorry... "   
" Varian... " Rapunzel put his hand her friend's shoulder. " We're sorry for what happened with your father. And even if everyone had not forgiven you yet, I'm sure you'll redeem yourself. " She said with a friendly smile.  
" Eh... Ra-Rapunzel... You....you're too k-kind for... F-for your o-own good... " He tried to laugh but everything that came out of his mouth was a painful cough. 

 

The little boy tried to stood up but he suddenly noticed that his clothes were missing. He screamed pathetically. 

 

" Hey ! Calm down kiddo ! " Cassandra yelled, trying to help the poor boy. " Rapunzel told us about your... Hum... Problem. "

 

Varian frowned at the choice of his words but didn't said anything.

 

" Varian, " Rapunzel smile, trying to help the youth alchemist. " I think we need to talk about... Your... " She looked at around her, nervously, " your father. "

 

Varian froze. He expected that Rapunzel didn't ask the question. " It's... Complicated. " He answered nervously.

 

" It's okay kiddo. " Said Eugene. " Take all the time you need. "

 

Varian smiled, he felt a little better. After a moment of a deep silence, he slowly began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ! It's the end !   
> Thanks you for all your kudos and comments!  
> I love you

Varian began.

" I... I always knew something was wrong with our... Relation... But I thought it was my fault, that something wrong w-with...me... " He took a deep breath. " But I don't know anything anymore... " He began to cry.

" Hey, hey calm down.... " Rapunzel said. " It's okay, we're here, everything going to be alright. "

" I... I thought it w-was normal... T-that every father did this... T-things t...to... " He cried.

" Sh...sh... " She whispered slowly. " Just breath... "

" I... " Varian hiccupped. " He... Called m-me "monster" and "f-freak"... Everytime.... " He cried... " And I t-touhgt it was NORMAL ! " He suddenly screamed. " BUT I'M N-NOT N-NORMAL ! I-I AM A... A M-MONSTER !!! "

 

Rapunzel caught him harder.

 

" Varian ! If you keep moving, your scars are going to opened herself. " Cassandra tried to warned him.

 

But Varian didn't listening, he just screamed hysterical. " M-MONSTER ! I.. I'M A F-FUCKING MON-MONSTER !! " He cried.

 

" No ! " Rapunzel said. " You're not a monster Varian. " She hugs the little boy. " He tried to make you believed that. But it's not true. " Varian began to calm down. You're a smart boy, an alchemist and a friend. " She looked at Varian right in his eyes. " Maybe you're not like everyone, maybe you made mistakes... But it's those things who make you a unique person. " She smiled at him. " It's those things who make you... Varian. "

 

Varian smiled. Poorly but sincerely. " You... You're r-really too good R-Rapunzel.... " He hiccupped. " Even after what I did.... You still believe in me... "

" Of course, you're my friend after all... " She made a shining smile. " So... If you wanna stop talking about you're after... We can... No problem. "

 

Varian noobs. " Maybe later, I don't feel really ready. " 

" It's okay kiddo. " Eugene smiled. " Take all the time you need, we can wait. "

 

Varian smiled, but Cassandra knew something was wrong with his face.

 

" Var'... There's... Something you didn't tell at us ? " She asked suspicious.

 

Varian's face melted. " Nothing important... Just ... A realisation... " Said Varian nervously.

" What realisation ? " 

" We-well... Y-you know... " He stammered. " A-all those t-things I ..I did... It w-was for m-my f-father... " He tried to breath. " But h-he hate m-me and now.... I realise... I d-did all this... B-bad for... N-nothing... " He cried... " I h-hurts... Innocents... F-for n-nothing... " 

" Varian.... It wasn't for nothing... " Rapunzel said... " It was for your father's Love... For the LIFE of your father... " 

" Even if you should ask for help the next time. And don't create robots and all this creepy stuff... " Eugene said.

" Eugene ! " Rapunzel said.

" What ?! Did I said something bad ? "

" Don't you see that we tried to help him ? You will make the things worst ! "

" I agree with Rap's. You always making the situation worst. " 

" What ? How could you say that ? " He answered.

 

Cassandra and Eugene began to.... "Have a gentle conversation", Rapunzel tried to calm them and Varian... Varian was happy, for the first time of his life, he was sure that everything is going to be alright.


End file.
